Oh hello there
by Randomgeekgurl
Summary: Noticed there wasn't any rogue/pietro fics so here is my attempt at one :p
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Rogue is sassier here and uses her powers more but she is in control of them. Also Bobby is with Kitty not her. Quicksilver is the same young version. Also this is more centered around Quicksilver and Rogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own any x-men characters.

* * *

Rogue is lying down on her bed at the x-mansion. She fumbles through another one of her romantic books. She finally sighs and puts down her book.  
"Ah gotta get out," she says and decides to go out to her favorite music store.

Quicksilver enters a music store he's just discovered about 15 seconds away from his house.  
"What up dude?" He says to the store employee who happened to have long greasy blonde hair and a dazed look about him. "Do ya happen to have any spice girls cds? Or maybe some old school Ricky Martin from his early days in menudo?" Quicksilver asks with his most polite fake smile.

"Uhhhh...," the store clerk gives Peter a scared confused look followed by a sigh/eyeroll. "I'll go check the back."

Peter takes his 2 second chance to snatch up about 20 albums and 5 posters stuffed into his backpack, 2 more seconds later the clerk walks back to the counter.

"Nah man just remembered we don't have any of those records or whatever. I'm pretty sure you can find them online though."

Pietro smiles widely, "Awww bummer, thanks anyway man." With that he walks casually out of the store whistling "livin la vida loca" to himself.

As soon as he walks out though, Rogue is about to walk in, and the two awkwardly bump in to one another.

"Heyyy, I know you! Wait, don't tell me...um..Logan's friend? Rogue?"

"Yeah...and judgin by yo looks yo Pietro?" asked Rogue curiously.

Pietro smiles brightly, "You got it 'darlin'," he says in his most southern accent he could muster.

Rogue giggles, "Yo pretty funny, Ah don't know why Logan finds ya annoying,"

"Thanks, and I could care less he's a weirdo anyway." Pietro studies her , quickly checking her out and approving. Definately his type. He wanted to know more about her.

"Sooo what kind of music were ya checkin out?" He asks, following her back into the store.

"Ah don't know really, Ah just wanted to get out of the mansion fo a bit."

"Oh I know how you feel, I don't like stayin in one place too long, I get all stir crazy," he says looking at her.

"So I've heard sugah," Rogue laughs quietly.

Pietro moves close to her and whispers, "What have you heard?"

Rogue looks around first before whispering back, "That yo insanely fast."

Quicksilver stares at her seriously and says "That's what she said."

Rogue bursts out in a fit of giggles. "Good one sugah."

"I know, I'm pretty awesome...'sugah'," he mimics her.

Rogue smiles at him and gives him a quick jab at his arm "Okay, that's enough, yo not a southern boy silly."

Pietro gives the slightest wince and rubs that spot.

"You're pretty strong for such a pretty girl," he grins and gives a cheesy wink.

Rogue could not stop smiling bashfully. She felt like a giggly school girl, but that was not who she was.

"Thank ya for those kind words, but ah wasn't even tryin sugah. Don't forget ah could whoop yo ass if ah wanted to," Rogue said giving her own cheesy wink.

She was pretty feisty, Pietro thought. He really liked that about her.

"That's hot," he blurted out.

Rogue shot him a look. Apparently she had just gotten the hint that he maybe liked her. She also found it funny that he was the quickest guy she came to like.

* * *

A/N: Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue shot him a look. Apparently she had just gotten the hint that he maybe liked her. She also found it funny that he was the quickest guy she came to like. Did he move fast in relationships too? She shook her head.

"Yo trouble Peter," she said as she finally picked out an album she liked.

"Whattareyou gonnado boutit?" He asked jumbling his words together in a playful way.

"Hmmm, how bout go back to tha mansion and listen ta this album," she said paying at the counter.

"That's no fun," he pouts, following her out of the store. "I'm fun. Yeah I'm trouble, but I think you might like me if we spent more time together."

They walked down the street, passing Rogue's car and headed into an ice cream shop.

"Who said ah didn't like ya?" Rogue smiled softly looking at the different flavors and ordering.

Pietro hugged Rogue dramatically and quickly lifted her up.

Rogue gave a small schriek.

"You're the best gal eveeerrr!" He sing songed, quickly putting her back down.

The handful of people in the ice cream shop were now staring at them.

Rogue looked at Pietro who already was halfway done with his ice cream while she barely was about to start hers.

"Yo crazy sugah…but that was kinda fun," she admitted as she started walking back to her car with her ice cream, but Pietro beat her there.

Pietro leaned against her car and looked at her, "You're fun."

Pietro liked very much feeling her body as he hugged her, because of course to him it lasted a lot longer than it did for her. But he also liked her personality and the way she smiled at him and laughed at his jokes. Other girls were dull and boring to him, Rogue was sassy and interesting, and he liked her southern accent too, he enjoyed trying to imitate it.

"You gonna take me out for a spin in your ride?" He asked moving closer to her.

Rogue looked at Peter, he looked just a year or two younger than her and he seemed to be so comfortable around her. She had to say he was quite attractive, tall and lean with silver hair and the cutest smile. He seemed to give her bedroom eyes when he stared at her.

Rogue put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmmm.."

"Actually, how bout I drive?"

"Uhhh…ya won't go too fast will ya? Do ya know how tah drive? " Rogue said as Pietro had already snatched the keys out of her hand and was in the driver's seat car started in just a blink of an eye.

Rogue got in the passenger's side.

"Yep and yep," he said smiling, car taking off at full speed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhhh…ya won't go too fast will ya? Do ya know how tah drive? " Rogue said as Pietro had already snatched the keys out of her hand and was in the driver's seat car started in just a blink of an eye.

Rogue got in the passenger's side.

"Yep and yep," he said smiling and car taking off at full speed.

Rogue held on to the edge of her seat and console.

Quicksilver realized he needed to go slower and did so.

"Relax, see? I'm driving the speed limit now," he said reaching over and putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

Rogue exhaled, calming down and looked at him.

"Is it hard for ya to go slow?"

"Sometimes it can be very boring yeah I admit, but I'm used to it."

"Yo interestin Petah. Ah know we barely met but do ya want ta be friends? Ah don't have very many mahself."

"Course..and same," he looks at her warmly.

They reach the X-mansion and Pietro parks near one of Wolverine's cars.

"Sooo…this was like a date right?"

"Petah! Ah just said we were friends and ya agreed!"

"But that can change right? If this were a date would you kiss me goodnight?" Pietro asks playfully.

Rogue looks away embarrassed, "Ah don't know…and it's only 6 o'clock!"

"So you would kiss me later on?" He grins.

Rogue softly sighs and stares at him.

"Ya really do move fast mah goodness," she laughs.

"That'swhatshesaid," Pietro coughs under his breath. They both laugh.

Rogue opens the car door and they both start walking toward the mansion entrance.

"Do ya have ta be home soon? How far do ya live?"

"No, and about 50 miles."

"Ah figured."

"Ya gonna invite me in?" He puts his arm around her shoulder as she begins to walk inside.

"Don't see why not, though it should be dinnertime soon here…it can get pretty crazy."

"Eeesh..I'm not up for that yet, I'll just stay until then." He really didn't want to be interrogated by the other x-men as to why he was there. He just wanted some alone time with Rogue.

To his dismay they were spotted. Storm and Jean came up to them.

"Rogue..who's your friend?" Storm asked with a curious look.

"Quicksilver, nice to meet you," he said extending his hand which they both shook.

"I'm Storm and this is Jean, very nice to finally meet you. Are you interested in joining the X-men as well?"

"Uhh.."

"Storm, this is his first time here, give him some space. Plus I'm sure they just want to hang out," Jean knowingly tells Storm and she gives Rogue and Peter a warm smile as they start to walk away.

"They seem nice," Peter observed.

"Very. Mainly everbody here is Petah…some came be a bit cranky though."

They headed upstairs to her room to watch a movie since the rec room was already occupied.

Peter had been in very few girls rooms and was a a bit nervous. In fact, he was inexperienced with girls in general. That didnt stop him though from trying to touch Rogue every chance he got while they were watching the movie. Whether it be putting his hand on her leg or arm around her, even playing with her hair.

This of course did not go unnoticed by Rogue. She shyly moved away from his touch, though he would try again a minute or two later. Although it did feel nice and he was touching her playfully, they had just met. Then again, rarely did she meet somebody she actually liked and who made her feel this way.


End file.
